Once Upon A China Girl
by BBakaMon
Summary: Kagura is suddenly warped in a Disney book with her most hated rival, Sadistic Okita. To make things worse, the only way to get out is to act out the different tales and achieve its happy ending. But of course nothing ever goes right when the 2 sadists are involved together. OkiKagu with other side pairings
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hello and Welcome to my first ever Gintama fanfic, I hope this is not a cringey story and hopefully you would enjoy this**

 **Here is BakaMon presenting, Once Upon A China Girl- Chapter 1**

* * *

"Gin-chan, look, look!" The silver-samurai lifted his head from his favourite JUMP, seeing a plain, thin book in his sight.

"What is that?"

"Soyo-chan gave this to me!" Kagura beamed happily, "it's a princess Disney story book."

Gin stared with calculated eyes, eyeing on the book Kagura was bragging before carelessly snatching the book from the poor little girl's hand.

"Hmm, good, if we sell this, we'll be able to live with actual meal for a couple of weeks-"

Before he realised, a fist came flying towards his face, knocking the poor old man out.

"Gin-chan, you heartless monster!" She cried, snot taking over her once beautiful face.

Gin robotically lifted his head, which was now dripping with blood,

"w-wait Kagura-" but the gluttonous girl didn't listen as she kept on hitting the poor samurai.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, are you awake?" The entry door slid open as Shinpachi walked in.

"Shinpachi, tell her to stop!" Gin wailed as he waved his arm for help.

The glasses boy could only stare as the destruction is happening before sighing,

"Kagura-chan, what happened?"

The Yato girl spun her head around while she was strangling poor Gin-chan,

"Megane, Gin-chan was being so cruel to Soyo-chan!"

Shinpach tilted his head in confusion, before turning to the dying samurai for answers.

"K-Kagura received a book from Soyo-hime and I thought at we could at least gain some profit if we sold it," Gin coughed and gasped for air as he tried his best to explain, "just imagine a day without egg-on-rice as breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"See! Isn't that just cruel, Megane?!"

Shinpachi was quiet at first, before slowly making his way towards Kagura, eyes was covered in shadow.

"Kagura-chan," Shinpachi spoke quietly, before looking up with glitter in his eyes, "we'll be able to eat a decent food for at least a month."

Before they realised it, the two poor samurais were both knocked out by a certain Alien girl, who fumed in anger as she slammed the exit door shut.

* * *

Kagura sat by the swings that Soyo and her first met not long ago. Grouching as she sucked on her favourite food, sukonbu, she hastily open the first page in excitement. But her excitement went down the drain as soon as she saw the first page, which had no words or any pictures at all.

"Why is it blank?" She mumbled as she flipped to the other pages, only seeing nothing but plain white.

"Oi China," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Spinning around, Kagura's mood went worse when she saw who the voice belonged. to.

"Sadist, what are you doing here?"

"Patrolling." He plugged his earphones off before settling down next to her, "what about you?"

"None of your business," Kagura muttered grumpily, trying to avoid his gaze.

Sougo, realising her bad mood, smirked,

"Did danna kick you out of the house?"

Kagura snorted at his ironic question,

"More like I ran away from home."

Sougo gave an acknowledgment hum before his eyes landed to the book sitting on top of Kagura's lap.

"What's that?" He curiously asked, pointing at the half-opened book.

"A book."

"I know it's a book, dumbass."

"Oh, I thought your brain was filled with gorillas since you were raised by one."

Within a second, Kagura was faced with the tip of a sword, barely touching her forehead.

"My brain is 50% filled with sadism and the other 50% on killing Hijikata."

"Either way your brain is filled with useless shit," Kagura bore a bored expression as she pushed the blade away from her face.

"It's better than only thinking about sukonbu."

"Shut up! Unlike you tax robbers, I care about people and friendship!" Kagura spat.

"China, you don't have any friends," Sougo retorted which made Kagura even more pissed off.

"What did you say?! You damn chihuahua!" Kagura held her umbrella in a fighting stance before their weapons clashed into each other.

The innocent bystanders all fled from their heated argument, leaving the 2 destructive monster alone as they fight.

As Kagura used all her strength to swing her unbreakable umbrella, Sougo dodged, leaving him a chance to attack, before-

 ** _Riippppp!_**

Both heads turned towards the source of sound, their eyes landing on the now torn book. Horrified, Kagura abandoned the fight and sprinted towards her gift, but before she could reach it, the book glowed and Kagura came to an abrupt halt. The book shone brighter and brighter each second, both Kagura and Sougo even had to squint their eyes from the light. Out of a sudden, their body felt heavy, and it was as if they were being dragged into the book its.

As the light eventually disappeared, the book slammed shut and everything seemed ordinary again, except for the 2 destructive monsters, who was nowhere in sight anymore.

As Kagura's navy orbs slowly flutter open, her her beauty sleep was awoken by the sound of someone banging the door.

"Cinderella, are you finished sewing my ball gown yet?!" A voice, who Kagura immediately recognised as Catherine's, shouted outside the room.

' _Cinderella..?'_

The vermillion head spun around, scanning the area around her

 _'Wasn't I at the park just now?'_ Kagura was now filled with confusion, everything is happening too sudden and quickly. First she was at the park then in a flash she was in a dusty, cold warehouse-looking room and her mind was only filled with one simple question,

 _'where the hell am I?'_

* * *

Sougo stared in awe as a tray with grand meal was placed in front of him.

"Your breakfast, my prince," the maid bowed politely before tiptoeing outside the room

' _Prince? Prince of what? Sadism? Have I finally taken over the world and fill them up with machosists?'_

His train of thoughts was soon interrupted when he noticed a _very_ familiar book sitting casually on top of a small lamp desk. Out of curiousity, he gently picked up the book and was surprised to see no torned out paper dangling down the book. The book looked exactly the same before Sougo ripped it into shreds, except one little word that was implanted at the right top corner of the page, it read;

 **Cinderella**

At that moment both of them knew what was going on, they were both stuck inside a fairy tale book, and that they needed to get the hell out. ASAP.

* * *

 **I was so tired writing so I kinda gave up halfway during this chapter, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to follow and favourite this story, until next time, Byeee~**


	2. Cinderella

Sougo stared at what was presented in front of him, a finely toasted break with a perfectly rounded egg on top, a bowl filled with fresh fruits and a warm milk for his breakfast. Scanning the area, the room was 10 times bigger than his usual room and he couldn't help but feel comfortable due to the soft, king-sized bed he was sitting on. Although it felt like a dream, Sougo knew more than anything else that it was reality, well, sort of.

As he began munching on the fruits, he wondered where China went.

' _Did she also get trapped in the book? But if that was the case then why is she not here-'_ but his train of thoughts was soon interrupted by a loud bang from the door way.

"Brother! Wake up!"

The voice sounded familiar to the sadist's ears for some reason, very familiar. Spinning his head towards the source of voice, he couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"Zaki?!"

"It's Yamazaki, anyway, just hurry up already would you?" The anpan man frowned, arms resting on his expensive suit.

"Zaki, how the hell did you get here?"

Upon hearing those words, Yamazaki was confused and started to think that his brother was going insane,

"What are you talking about? We, as the 2 eldest and only princes in the kingdom, have to practice for the grand ball."

Sougo stood, well, sat dumbfounded while stuffing as much information as he can.

"You mean, me and you... are brothers..?"

"Well duh! Do you have brain damage or is your brain as mouldy as King's ass hair?"

"My ass is not mouldy!" A voice so familiar entered the conversation, "it's as clean as the tropical forest!"

A man in his early 30s stood tall and proud, his brown hair sticking upwards and tanned arms crossed over his chest.

"K-Kondou-san?!"

"King?!"

Both 'princes' shouted in unison before latter bowed his head slightly.

"Why are you two so formal, just call me whatever you want!" Kondou roared, his laughter echoing throughout the room, "though it would be best if you call me daddy."

"Okay then-" Sougo and Zaki spoke in unison again

"Gorilla"

"Mouldy ass"

Those words struck the king's fragile heart as he dramatically fall to the cold, marble floor,

"Y-You guys..." he steadily got back up, his palm squeezing his broken heart, "are just tsunderes, aren't you?!" And just like that the poor, mouldy ass gorilla was bolting out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, just hurry up and meet us downstairs." Yamazaki spoke harshly, as if forgetting about the whole Kondou breakdown. He huffed one last time before leaving Sougo alone in his room once again. The sadist couldn't help but feel irritated, he didn't want to be ordered by anyone, especially by Zaki. But nonetheless he placed on a random fit of clothing and made his way out,

 _'China, where the hell are you right now?'_

* * *

The sound of the orchestra mixed with chattering filled the grand, sparkly room. The room, which was around 50 times bigger than the Shinsengumi meeting room, was filled with elegant party members, dressed in expensive costumes and their faces, including Sougo's, covered by a mask.

As the two prince made their way down the room, everyone started to gossip and girls squealed in delight. Sougo smirked,

 _'if only Hijikata was here to see this...'_

"The partner dance will now commence!" Someone, probably a host, spoke through the microphone in a monotone voice.

Right after the announcement, a swarm of girls flocked their way to the auburn headed sadist, each requesting to dance with him.

 _'Tsk, annoying girls'_

Sougo knew he was popular, especially after the popularity poll arc, which he was ranked 2nd out of the entire Gintama characters. He grabbed the arm of a random partner who was minding her own business by the drinks, receiving a surprise yelp from the latter when he pulled her in for a dance.

"U-Umm..."

"Sorry, but would you mind accompanying me in this dance," Sougo spoke as gentleman-like as he could, kissing the fingers of his partner.

The girl nodded as they closed in for a dance. Looking down, Sougo realised her tall, red heels that resembles a glass as they clamp against the slippery floor each step they took, her skinny, bright red, Chinese-like dress which reached just above her ankles- _wait_

 _'Chinese...?'_ Sougo then hit realisation, the person who he was looking for was so close in front of him.

"China-!" But his words was interrupted by the sound of a loud gong from the bell clock tower. Both hands were on the number 12, meaning that it was exactly midnight.

"Sorry, I have to go," the girl whispered as she slapped Sougo's arm off, before dashing out to the exit. As she spun around, her long braided hair slapped a bit to Sougo's cheek and he couldn't help but notice its unusual colour.

 _'Green hair...?'_

Out of consciousness, he bolted towards the exit and traced the unknown girl's move. Outside, he noticed a green blob running down the gigantic staircase, almost tripping on the way, and jumping inside a pumpkin-like carriage.

Sougo knew this was his only chance to catch up to her, mustering all his energy, which was mostly drained from the party, he tiptoed down the stairs, careful to not trip, when suddenly he heard a crunch followed by a shot of pain on his right feet.

"Glass..?" Sougo looked down, and realised that it was, indeed, a shattered, red glass. Realising about the girl, his head shot back up, only to find that the carriage had completely vanished.

 _'That girl... wasn't China...'_ his eyes stared into the empty, dark road.

"Who was she-"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Making a girl cry, you really are a sadist aren't you?" Sougo jumped at the sudden voice, as he got in a defence stance. Looking up at the source of choice, he couldn't help but felt relief to see the person he had been looking for.

"China?!"

The said girl grinned her usual troll grin,

"heh, you miss me that much?"

Relief was now filled with annoyance, he was so stupid to feel relaxed when she came back. Sougo noticed that unlike himself, she was wearing her normal attire, her Chinese, red-pinkish shirt and baggy pants, the same clothing she wore before they got dragged into this mess.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sougo avoided her last statement, turning their conversation into a serious one.

"More or less," was her only answer, "we're stuck in the book Soyo-chan gave, right?"

Sougo nodded

"I think we're stuck in the story Cinderella," Kagura picked her nose lazily, acting as if this was a normal day and routine for her.

"Cinderella...?" Sougo repeated, wrapping all the information in his head. He wasn't a big fan of Disney stories, he _was_ a dude after all, though his sister was a different story. She would read out different tales over and over again each night, and Cinderella was the most frequent one. That would explain all those crap about 'prince' and 'ball' Zaki mentioned earlier.

"So you're the Cinderella?" Sougo raised a brow, crossing his arm in exhaustion.

"Pfft, no, I'm the **Fairy Godmother**!" She beamed happily, taking out what looked like a toy wand and holding it in the air with pride.

"..."

"..."

" **Ehhh**?! You're **_not_** the main heroine?!"

"Wow late reaction much" Kagura pouted, "is it _**that**_ shocking to see me not being the Cinderella?"

Sougo hit realisation for the 100th time today, today was just full of surprises, he remembered the girl with green braided hair that disappeared.

"You understand now?" Kagura grinned, glad that they're both now on the same page, "that girl is the Cinderella,"

"Tama."

The word Tama rang inside Sougo's dizzy mind, if he remembered correctly, Tama was the robotic girl who Zaki has the hots for.

"let me tell you what happened on my side..."

 **Flashback**

 _"Cinderella, are you finished with my gown yet?!" A voice roared throughout the mansion along with unstopping banging on the door_

 _'Cinderella?' Kagura thought, now was getting annoyed by the constant banging noise._

 _"Cinderella! Are you-"_

 _"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Kagura snapped, kicking the door off, along with the figure who was making all the loud racket._

 _Peering over the now unconscious figure, Kagura widened her eyes when she realised who it was_

 _"Cat Thief?!"_

 _"Oi oi, what's with all this racket?" A deep toned voice entered the room. The Yato looked up, only to find another familiar figure looming over her and the cat thief._

 _"Old hag?!"_

 _"Catherine-sama, Otose-sama, are you both alright?" A girly and calm voice stepped in, Kagura knew exactly who it belonged to._

 _"Tama?!"_

 _"Tama?! Were you the one pushed down the door?!" Otose barked angrily, boring glare to the innocent Tama._

 _"What did you do to my face?!" Catherine who had revived shot up and looked at the pocket-sized mirror she had always carried, "there's a bruise now! What am I gonna do for the ball?!_

 _"N-No it wasn't me..." Tama sweated nervously, as if begging for her life to apologise._

 _"Oi it's me, Kagura! I was the one who kicked that ugly face of yours!" Kagura yelled, pointing to herself and standing in between Otose and Tama._

 _'Can they not see me?!'_

 _"Tama, you were probably jealous of my beautiful face, weren't you?!"_

 _"No one would dare to call your face beautiful. It's too far from the truth!" Kagura retorted back, hoping to be noticed, unfortunately, no one did._

 _"Tama, you are **not** to attend to the ball!" Otose instructed before leaving with the cat thief', who poked her tongue out. _

_Tama only stood there, before crying her hearts out. However, instead of making Kagura feel said, she felt scared by the robot's oil tears that looked like blood._

 **End Flashback**

"In the end I helped Tama and made her that beautiful Chinese outfit." Kagura finished explaining.

 **whack!**

"Oww, why did you do that?!" Kagura protested, rubbing the sore spot Sougo had hit her, which was the back of her head.

"It was clearly your fault Tama got into this mess! If you hadn't kicked the door, Tama would've attended the ball normally!" Sougo shouted, acting as the straight man in this scene.

"If that were to happen, the story wouldn't be Cinderella anymore, and we would have had a harder time getting out of this goddamned book!"

That made Sougo concerned, "get out of the book? How?"

"Are you an airhead? The only way to get out of this book is to play along the different tales and achieve its happy ending, if Cinderella had no climax, then we wouldn't get a conclusion." Kagura explained, feeling proud that there was someone more stupid than herself.

"S-So if I play the role of the prince and 'live happily ever after' with the heroine, we might be able to get out?"

"Yes, so don't just stand there, go get her fallen glass shoe and look for her!"

Sougo couldn't help but feel a little bad for Zaki, who was head over heels for the robotic girl in real life. He recon that Zaki's going to forgive him if he get him anpan later when he gets back.

Sougo's train of thoughts was soon interrupted by the 101st realisation,

"Oi, China, what did you just say?"

"Hmm, about getting her fallen glass shoe?"

Nervousness and anxiousness dawned over him, his eyes covered by shadows of his bangs, Kagura couldn't help but noticed her rival's strange behaviour.

"Oi what's wrong, broke your asshole again because you held in your poop?"

"N-No, I didn't break my asshole..." Sougo whispered, slowly looking at his bloodied feet,

"I think I broke Cinderella's glass shoe, though."

* * *

 **Hahaha I haven't update recently, but now I am back :))**

 **I already know what to do after Cinderella, but it'll still be a secret :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter be sure to favourite and follow and please review as well,**

 **Until next time, byee~**


End file.
